


The Demon Inside RA9

by Bluestarbutterfly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Got the idea from a movie I saw on Netflix, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry Connor, I'm Sorry Markus, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarbutterfly/pseuds/Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Everything seemed peaceful and fine when the Revolution ended that November night. Androids were free, Connor as well as RK900 model were cops, Connor and Markus were a couple. Despite the facts that Markus had a huge battle for Android rights, everything was peaceful. That was until Markus was found dead in his and Connor's apartment, and Connor was hospitalized. What's worse, North, Josh and Simon were the murder suspects? What the hell happened?





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

 

Connor stared at the female model that was sitting across from him. He was in the interview room at Detroit Police Department precinct that he worked at. Detective Connor Anderson was the first android detective that was sworn in the Detroit Police Department. He was partnered with Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a gruffy man in his fifties that swore that Connor saved Hank from himself. Hank had not only had Connor assigned to him as his partner, he adopted him as well, had him living with him with Sumo for a while until Markus came into the picture. Markus, Connor’s boyfriend, that was the leader of the Jericho group. Connor and Markus was living together now, in Markus apartment that was located close to Carl’s mansion, the old man that was Markus’ owner that like Hank adopted Markus as his own son. When that night in November ended, Markus decided he still wanted to be close to Carl, in case he was needed again. He did lived in New Jericho with Simon, North, and Josh, but decided to move in together with Connor when their relationship got serious.

 

The female android, a Traci model, who called herself Skye, was the blue haired beauty that Connor had spared at the Eden Club. She had a girlfriend at the time, and was still with her.

“I had to run, run away,” Skye said in a shaky voice. “It was like the Eden Club all over again.” She had blue blood splattered on her face and she had tear streaks down her cheeks.  

“Do you remember the group that attacked you?” Connor asked.

 

Connor and Hank were at the Chicken Feed, Hank’s favorite restaurant. They had a weird case on their hands. There were two young girls between the ages of thirteen and eighteen that were found dead, naked near the junkyard where Markus had awakened from. The reason why they were called to investigate was because both girls had blue blood splattered on their bodies and they were cut up and they looked like they were sexually assaulted. Connor was an android detective that was assigned to solve android related cases, crimes that were against androids, and crimes committed by androids. Ever since November of 2038, androids and humans had been fighting one another. There had been cases where androids had been killed or harmed by humans and vice versa. To his credit, Markus and Jericho tried to do everything, as well as fight for Android rights. Keeping the peace between the two races, was difficult.

 

“I can’t believe it, our own kind, did this to me,” Skye whimpered.

“Did you see anything that could identify them? A model number? Serial numbers? Anything?” Connor asked.

 

Behind the mirror, there was a group watching the exchange between the two.

Markus, Gavin, Hank, as well as RK900, the model that Connor was a prototype for, that became like Connor, a police detective and was assigned to Gavin, another human detective that hated androids. Well, everyone thought he hated androids until Connor and Hank caught them in the locker room. For weeks, everyone was getting suspicious about their relationship. They would bicker and yell at each other first, call each other names, and there was a time where everyone thought they could kill each other. But then, they started getting along, and then, that one day, in the locker room.

Connor and Hank were walking by the locker room doors when they heard soft moaning and whimpering.

Confused and concerned that a police officer was in need of help, as well as neither of them had seen Gavin or Nines, as the RK900 model was gone all day. They went into the locker room to see what was going on.

“Hello? Anyone need help?” Connor called out. They turned the corner and saw Gavin pressed against the wall, and Nines holding him in place, fucking him for all of his worth.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Hank called out.

 

 

Now, back to the present, where Connor finds himself questioning Skye about an attack to her recently. She was with her girlfriend, Rose. They were walking down the street, hand in hand where they were lead by three androids. Then, once the three androids had them into a corner, both girls were knocked down, tied up and thrown in the back of a van. Skye after she managed wake up from getting knocked unconscious, found herself tied to a bed. She was bound to the bed, and the three androids were hovering over her, taking turns cutting her, beating her as well as attempting to force themselves onto her. Her girlfriend was in the same position, tied to a different bed, and both of the female androids were stripped of their clothes and the three attacking androids had taken turns going back and forth.

 

“They looked like them,” Skye said with her teeth clenched. She glared at Connor.

“Them? You know your attackers?” Connor asked. She stared into Connor’s brown eyes.  She glared at Connor.

“Those people that follow Markus everywhere,” she went on.

“Follow Markus?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, they looked like them, sounded like them, referred to each other by those names, Josh, Simon, and North,” Skye said.

 

“What?” Markus asked.

“When was the last time you saw your friends?” Gavin asked Markus.

“They wouldn’t do anything like that,” Markus retorted.

“What models are they?” Hank asked.  
  
“North is a WR400, Simon is a PL600 model, and Josh is AP500 model,” Markus answered.

“Those are common types of androids, any of them could have done it, I don’t think that North, Simon and Josh would do anything like that,” Hank asked.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked.

“We could be dealing with a group trying to frame those three,” Richard, the RK900 model added.

“But why?” Markus asked.

“I’m not sure, that is why we must investigate further,” Richard, also called Nines said.

 

Connor sighed. He didn’t think that The Jerricrew would do anything like that. Possibly a few questions and a quick scan would clear them of the crime. But he didn’t think Skye would lie either. Maybe she was mistaken. She was traumatized. Maybe her memory was corrupted, or maybe there was something wrong with her processors, whatever the case, this had to be cleared up.

 

“Skye, we need to take you to Jericho, you need to be examined, and taken care of,” Connor said. Skye’s eyes widened. She jumped up from the chair.

“No, no, no, you will not take me there!” she screamed. Connor stood up and went to her.

“Skye, we are only trying to-“ he began to say. Then, she slapped him.

“That’s it!” Hank said as he and the rest of the group got up and barged into the interview room, Officer Miller and Officer Chen went in there with them, immediately grabbing the Traci model.

“NO! NO! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME THERE!” she screamed. Officer Chen and Officer Miller grabbed her and held onto her. Gavin went to grab  her too, with his handcuffs in his hands.

“Restrain her,” Hank ordered. Markus immediately went to Connor, who stood still and had his hand on his cheek, which was turning blue.

“Are you alright?” Markus asked.

“Yeah, just a little stressed,” Connor answered. Connor looked at Skye, whose hands were handcuffed behind her back.

“Calm down, or you will be in jail,” Hank ordered. Nines looked at Connor.

 

“Hey Markus, you know your people?” Skye said to Markus as she was being lead away by Officer Chen.

“I promise we will do-“ Markus began to say.

“You’re next,” Skye said as she went by.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Connor goes and investigates what Blue haired Traci said about Simon and Josh as well as North. Tensions arise. Then, Connor gets bad news from a cop he met the first night he was activated. More mysteries come up as well as North, Josh, and Simon seemed to have glitches in their memories. Is there a virus going around? Is there some mysterious band of androids that are attacking other androids disguised as North and Simon and Josh?

Chapter Two:  

 

Connor escorted Markus out of the precinct. Markus rubbed his cheek.

“Are you alright babe?” he asked.

“Yeah sure, I am fine, not the first time I have been slapped,” Connor answered. He sighed.

“We have to question the guys, you know that,” he said. Markus sighed. He looked at him.

“Do we have to?” he asked.

“I know, I am not comfortable with it either, but we have no choice. Chances are, they will be cleared, and that would give us a chance to go after the ones who really did this,” Connor answered.

“I know, I just…this is North, Simon, and Josh we are talking about here, they would never do anything like that, attack one of our own like that, especially North with her past,” Markus said. Connor looked at him. Then, he leaned close to him and kissed him passionately. Markus sighed happily into the kiss even though he felt uneasy.

“Don’t worry, I am sure it was all some misunderstanding,” Connor said, as he wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck.

“I hope so, you don’t think it was them do you?” Markus asked. They held hands as they walked.

“Our friends, no, but you have to think, they are very common and popular models bought from Cyberlife, what my theory is that they are the same models, same types of androids, but it isn’t our friends,” Connor answered.

“So, you are saying there is a PL600, WR400, and a AP500 model running around, attacking androids?” Markus asked.

“That is what I am saying,” Connor said. Markus looked at him.

“I know that it sounds crazy, but it is a possibly,” Connor reassured him. Markus took a deep breath.

“I hope so,” Markus said.

 

 

 

“Wait, so she said it was us?” Josh asked. Josh, North, Simon, Connor and Markus were in Markus’ office at New Jericho.

“Yeah, she definitely said it was you guys,” Connor said. He couldn’t look at them in the eyes.

  
“But that is impossible, why would we attack androids? Why would I attack Skye, she is one of my closest friends, and she had asked me to start a support group for all of the androids that were forced to work at the Eden Club,” North replied. Connor looked at her.

“I believe you North, as well as all of you, it’s just that it is what she said,” Connor answered.

“She did say that,” Markus agreed.

“What do you think Markus?” Simon asked.

“I don’t think it was you guys, I agree with Connor, there could be a group of androids, just like you guys, same type, same model numbers, that are running around doing horrible things like this,” Markus answered.

“But why?” Josh asked.

“I feel like Cyberlife might be behind this somehow,” Simon added.

“Maybe,” Markus agreed.

“Look,” Connor interrupted, “just let me question you guys, and probe your memories.”

“Why?” North asked.

“To prove your innocence,” Markus answered. North looked at both of them.

“Maybe Skye was mistaken, she might’ve have been traumatized, and somehow for some reason, in her mind, she thought it was us,” Josh suggested.

“That was one theory,” Markus said.

 

 

 

“I was at Jericho,” Simon answered. He and Connor were at the police station. Connor was questioning all three of them. He was confident that his friends were in the clear, but still there was an uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

 

“What were you doing at Jericho?” Connor asked.

“Proofreading Markus’ speeches, as well as working on ideas for media appearances, and anything else to help get the word out,” Simon answered. Connor had already probed his memory. Simon’s memory was enough to prove his innocence, but there were glitches. One minute, he was staring at the laptop monitor, the next there was the glitch, where everything was fuzzy, then black and then, Simon’s memory was back at his office in Jericho. 

 

“I was on a date,” North answered when it was her turn.

“On a date, with who?” Connor answered. North squirmed in her seat. They were in the same interview room.

“It was Kara’s idea, she was the one that set me up with….her,” North answered.

“So how was the date?” Connor asked. North looked at him.

“Really now?” North asked.

“Just curious,” Connor answered. North sighed.

“It was bad, she was an android, one of those housekeeper androids, she was so stuck up,” North answered. Like Simon, North’s memory was probed. There was no evidence or images that showed anything that matched Skye’s story. It showed North with a female android that looked similar to Kara and all they did was drink thorium and talked. They talked about all thing, the weather. But like Simon, there were glitches. One minute, there was North and the female android, the next was the fuzziness, then black and then, North was alone, in her car heading towards Jericho.

 

“I was at the university where I used to work as a teacher’s aide,” Josh answered. Connor listened to him. He had always found Josh interesting. He was very peaceful, just like Markus and he was very opinionated. Connor didn’t get the chance to get to know Josh as much as Simon, North and Markus, but Josh and Connor had always treated each other with respect.

“Why was you there?” Connor asked.

“I was there, just remembering the days when I was a teacher’s aide, I was hoping maybe there was some way, after some of our rights as people are set into law, I could go back and become a full professor,” Josh explained.

“And what subject did you teach, Josh?” Connor asked.

“English Literature,” Josh answered. Connor probed his memory as well. All three of them had willingly let Connor interface with them, and all of them were proven innocent. Josh was definitely there at the university. He even saw where one friendly human recognized Josh and hugged him. But there was that glitch where everything went fuzzy, and then black, and then, Josh was in downtown Detroit heading home.

 

All three of them had alibis, all three of them had at least one eyewitness, and their memories had proven them innocent. What was going on? Maybe Connor was right the first time. Maybe there was a small group of look alikes, walking all over Detroit, hurting people. Maybe they were trying to frame them? But why? And who were behind this?

 

 

“Well, all of them were cleared,” Connor said to Markus as Markus waited patiently with Hank, North, Simon and Josh. They all have gathered at Connor’s desk.

“Well, that is a relief,” Simon said.

“Are you sure?” Josh asked.

“Josh, we didn’t do anything, Skye is a liar!” North exclaimed.

“She wasn’t lying about being attacked, that is true, she was attacked,” Connor said.

“So, is there some North, Josh, and Simon imposters running around, randomly attacking androids?” Hank asked.

“That is the main theory,” Connor answered.

“But why? We didn’t do anything,” Josh replied. Connor looked at the group.

“There is one problem,” Connor said. Markus looked at him.

“What is it, Love?” he asked.

“There were glitches in your memories,” Connor answered. “When I probed your memories, there were these glitches, one minute, I am seeing everything, the next everything went black, and then, it was like back to normal again.”

“Went black? You mean, we lost some memory?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know, but you might want to do a system diagnostic check, to see if there is some malfunctions or software,” Connor suggested.

 

Just then, Connor noticed someone.

There in Captain Fowler’s office, through the glass walls, there stood Captain Allen. He was pacing back and forth, and he looked upset.

“I didn’t know we were getting a visit from Captain Allen today,” Connor said. Hank turned his head to look.

“Huh, wonder what the hell is going on? Captain Allen doesn’t look happy,” he said. Connor walked towards his office. Just then, Nines approached him.

“Hey, how did the Jericho investigation go?” Nines asked.

“Good, they are all proven innocent,” Connor answered. He looked over Nines’ shoulder.

“What is going on with Captain Allen?” he asked. Nines turned his head to look.

“You better ask Captain Allen,” he answered. Connor looked at Gavin, who was in the break room, watching the interaction between Connor and Nines.  

 

Then, finally Captain Allen walked out of the office with Captain Fowler. Captain Fowler had his hand on his shoulder. Connor walked up to him. Captain Allen had a sad look on his face, as well as the look of fear on his face.

“Captain Allen, are you alright?” Connor asked.

“Hello Connor,” Captain Allen greeted him.

“Captain Allen, are you okay? I suspect that something is wrong,” Connor asked again. Captain Allen looked at Connor dead in the eyes.

“Yes, Connor, there is something wrong,” he said,”My daughter Miranda is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, poor Captain Allen, what will happen to his daughter? What's up with those glitches Connor saw? Plus, what does Markus, Hank, Gavin and everybody else think about all of this? Will they find Captain Allen's daughter? Will they ever figure out the mystery about what happened to Skye? Connor needs some petting from Sumo and a hug from Markus, bad. 
> 
> *hands out cookies*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Allen's daughter is missing, there is a mystery that surrounds Josh, Simon, and North. Markus and Connor still believes their friends. Hank and Connor goes with Captain Allen, Captain Fowler, as well as Gavin and Richard to find Allen's missing daughter. Connor learns something interesting about Captain Fowler's past and gets an emergency message from Markus.

The Demon Inside RA9 Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

 

“None of it makes sense,” Connor said. He was back at Markus’ office. It was just him and Markus. Markus looked at him as he and Connor sat on the couch. Markus had a couch inside of his office, so he could lay down ever so often. Sometimes, his legs, as well as his replacement eye, audio processor, and thorium pump hurt once in a while. It made him feel exhausted and he would feel what humans would call soreness and pain. Markus had his arm around Connor, and Connor leaned back against him.

“There were those glitches in their memory, but none of those glitches match the time that Skye said she was attacked,” Connor went on.

“You don’t believe that they would attack her, would you?” Markus asked.

“No, of course not, Simon is too gentle, Josh is such a pacifist, he is like another you, and North may be aggressive towards humans, but I have seen her show kindness and compassion towards our people, none of it makes sense, unless there was another group of androids that did it,” Connor explained.

“Yeah but why?” Markus asked.

“There is one theory,” Connor answered. Markus looked at him.

“What kind of theory?” Markus asked.

“Someone or some group is out to sabotage Jericho,” Connor answered. Markus sat up.

“What do you mean?” Markus asked. Connor looked at him.

“Well, there are anti android groups out there, and not all androids are deviated, plus Cyberlife still has control over some of the androids, Cyberlife still manufactures Androids, there is a chance that they could’ve made North, Simon and Josh look alikes, and they could’ve developed some program for them to attack androids, or commit crimes to make Jericho look like thugs,” Connor answered. Markus kneeled his chin in thought.

“That is one hell of a theory,” Markus commented.

“I know, I know, it’s crazy, but between you and me, I believe that Cyberlife are capable of pulling something like this off,” Connor went on. Markus looked at him.

“So now what?” Markus asked. Connor sighed.

“The glitches troubles me too, I think there could be something wrong with our friends, like a weird virus or something,” Connor suggested. Markus sighed.

“Well, I am going to suggest to them to get themselves checked,” Markus said. He got up. He groaned a little when he did. Connor stood up.

“Are you okay Love? Is it your legs again?” he asked. He gently rubbed his back. Markus smiled at him.

“Yeah, I have been tired lately, working a lot lately on androids being able to legally adopt android children,” Markus answered.

“Why don’t you just go home?” Connor asked. Markus sighed.

“You’re right, but first, I have to meet up with North, Josh and Simon, there is a new building nearby that we could use to store extra blue blood and biocomponents for androids that need it,” he agreed. Connor sighed. Then, he wrapped his arms around him. Markus wrapped his arms around him. Then, they kissed each other. They removed the synthetic skin on their hands and held the exposed hands, sharing feelings of love, worry and compassion, as well as friendship.

 

“Oh hey Markus,” Simon said, knocking on the door and walking in. Connor and Markus stopped kissing and both of them looking at each other.

“Oh hey Simon,” Markus said, still holding Connor.

“Hi Simon,” Connor said, still holding Markus.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, Josh came to me and told me to tell you that we are ready to go,” Simon said.

“Oh right,” Markus said. He slid away from Connor’s grasp. Markus looked at Connor one more time.

“Don’t worry, you are more stronger, and more intelligent than any other human and android put together, you will figure everything out in the end, I know it,” Markus said to him.

“Um.. I will wait for you to come downstairs,” Simon said. Then, he closed the door and left.

 

“Well, I better go, Hank volunteered us to help us find Captain Allen’s daughter,” Connor said.

“Captain Allen’s daughter?” Markus asked.

“Yeah, she disappeared, and some of us decided to go out and look for her for a few hours,” Connor said.

“I see,” Markus said with a sigh. “I will wait for you at home.”

“Sure,” Connor agreed as they kissed one more time. 

“I love you Connor,” Markus said.

“I love you too, Markus,” Connor said as they both left the office.

 

 

 

Connor and Hank drove Hank’s car up and down the suburban road Kaitlyn was last seen. She was supposed to stay after school to try out for the softball team tryout. She never showed up at tryout and never came home. Captain Allen and his wife had waited half the night until Captain Allen decided to go out and search for her while his wife stayed at home, calling all of Kaitlyn’s friends and their parents, the school, and everywhere else she could think of. Kaitlyn had simply vanished. There were search teams everywhere, Allen and Captain Fowler, Gavin and Richard, Hank and Connor, Officer Tina Chen, Officer Chris Miller, and other cops as well as volunteers in the area, scanning, searching for any sign of the teenage brunette girl named Kaitlyn.

Connor was beside himself. He had scanned the area for any sign of human life, or any human beings but there wasn’t any. It was growing dark and the sun had already set. The Detroit Police Department was planning to search the area throughout the night.

Connor grew frustrated. Hank slowly pulled the car into park. Hank groaned. He and Connor had even searched on foot through the wooded area with Gavin and Richard.

“Shit,” Hank complained. He rubbed the back of his neck. Connor sighed.

“Dammit,” he said as he crossed his arms. “We had searched high and low in the woods, as well as the roads. There is no sign of that poor girl.”

“Well, I do feel for Captain Allen, though,” Hank said. Connor looked at him. Hank had a sad and  yet longing look in his eyes.

“Losing a child is the hardest thing anyone would go through, I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy,” Hank said. He sighed. Connor thought back on the first time he had visited Cole’s grave. It was on Cole’s birthday, and Hank couldn’t go to the cemetery by himself so Connor volunteered to go. He and Hank had stood there for almost a half an hour.

“I’m sorry Hank,” was the only thing that Connor could say. Hank turned away from him and sighed again.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this place,” Hank commented. Connor looked out of the passenger side of the car.

“Why?” Connor asked.

“This was the place that Captain Fowler’s little sister died,” Hank answered. Connor turned to him.

“I didn’t know that Captain Fowler had a sister,” he said.

“Yeah, well, it was something that the Captain himself would never open up and talk about,” Hank explained.

“How did she die?” Connor asked.

“She killed herself,” Hank answered. Then, he pointed forward.

  
“There is a bridge a few miles away from here, she was found ten feet downriver from the bridge. The autopsy said that it was believed to be a suicide, because she had a lot of problems,” he explained. Connor looked forward.

“Wow, that is terrible,” he said.

“Captain Fowler hadn’t gotten over it, to this day, he thinks that she was murdered, but the coroner, the police department, as well as everyone else says it was suicide.” Hank went on. Connor looked at Hank.

“What do you think happened to her?” he asked. Hank shrugged.

“Whether it was suicide or murder, the truth will come out eventually,” he said.

 

Just then, Connor felt static shot through his head. There was a message that came through from Markus. Where was the static coming from?

 

“Connor?....” Markus asked through their connection.

“Markus? Is everything alright?” Connor asked through their connection.

“I……..need…..you……now….come home…..NOW!!” Markus said through the connection. Then, it was cut off.

“Uh, Hank I think I need to go home something has happened,” Connor said.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo, a cliff hanger, don't you just love those? (I am so evil) Anyway, finally, another chapter up and running. I hope you guys really like the story and feel free to comment about it. Just please go easy on me. *hides in corner* 
> 
> Me: *hands out cookies and brownies as well as blue blood brownies and cookies for the Androids* 
> 
> Me: please Androids don't let the human near the blue ones, okay?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor received a desperate call from Markus, he rushes home to find Markus safe and sound. North, Simon, and Josh decide to go upstate to the countryside to visit their friend, Kara, but then, a mysterious girl appeared on the road. 
> 
> While at home, Connor discovers a strange painting Markus was painting. While he questions Markus about it, three intruders appear in their apartment.

 

Chapter Four:

 

Connor had Hank pull up to the apartment building that he and Markus’ apartment was at. After thanking Hank for the ride, he shut the door as Hank pulled away.

“I am on my way up, is everything okay?” Connor asked Markus through the mental connection.

“I’m fine, babe, I am at home right now, painting, why did you ask?” Markus asked through the connection. Connor froze at the elevator.

“Didn’t you ask me to come home immediately? I got a message from you saying that I need to come home now, like something was seriously wrong,” Connor replied.

“Um, no, I just had a meeting with Josh, Simon, and North, and I left because I just wanted to go home,” Markus said, “Are you alright? Did you find Captain Allen’s daughter?” Connor climbed into the elevator. He was confused. He was out in the woods with Hank, and Hank was telling him about the sad story about Captain Fowler’s sister but then, he got that broken message from Markus. He pushed the button for the top floor.

“No, unfortunately, I left because I got a message from you,” Connor said. Was there something wrong with his processors? Did he imagine it? Do Androids imagine these things?

 

The elevator stopped at the top floor. He stepped out. He walked to the apartment and went in. There was Markus, in the living room, looking at him.

“Hey babe, you alright?” he asked. Connor looked at him.

 

 

 

North, Josh, and Simon climbed into the car that all three of them, with Markus and Connor’s help, bought. It was made back in 2018, back in the year that Cyberlife was first created. 

“Can you believe that there is a group of androids that look like us that could be running around, attacking other androids?” Simon asked as he sat in the backseat. North was driving and Josh sat in the front passenger side.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that,” Josh said. North shook her head as she focused on the road. They were driving out to the country. Kara, with her husband Luther, and Alice as well as their human friends, Rose and her son Adam, lived out on Rose’s farm. North liked visiting Kara out there and she needed to see her friend. Being accused of harming her own kind as well as weird glitches in her memory as well as Josh and Simon experiencing the same thing, she needed to talk to someone. She had felt creeped out. North noticed the radio.

“Hey Josh, how about you turn on the radio,” she suggested. Josh looked at her and bent down and turned on the radio. NF’s “Paralysed” started to play. North and Josh looked at each other.

“What? I like the song,” he said. North rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she screamed. Right in the road, there was a girl standing in the middle of the road. She swerved to the right and suddenly lost control of the car. The car spun out of control. North screamed as she gripped the steering wheel tight. Josh and Simon were bracing themselves and they both screamed. The car slammed itself against a tree on the side of the road.

 

Connor found himself staring at the painting Markus was working on. It was a young African American girl covered in flames and she had her wrists in chains. She had on a light blue blouse and she had cuts on her forehead.  It was a very unusual painting for Markus to paint and he wondered why he did.

Markus stared at Connor.

“Connor, are you alright?” he asked him, inching closer. Connor snapped out of it.

“Yes, I am fine, I think there is something wrong with my processors,” he answered. Markus put down his palette and paintbrush and placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“Come on, let’s get you on the couch,” he suggested as he lead Connor to the couch. Connor sat down next to him.   
  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Connor asked. Markus had a look of concern on his face.

“Yes, baby, I am fine, but I am worried about you, you seemed stressed,” Markus answered. Connor shook his head.

“Are you sure that you didn’t send me a message?” Connor asked. Markus nodded.

“Of course,” he answered. Then, he smiled.

“Hey, we are both under a lot of stress, maybe a night at home, and then some rest will do us both some good,” Markus suggested. Connor nodded. Markus got up and went to the kitchen. Connor sat back and stared at the painting again. He stared at the woman who looked like she was screaming, with her arms outreached, like she was reaching out to him.

“What are you painting?” Connor called out. Markus came back with two coffee cups filled with hot thirim. He sat down next to Connor and handed one of them to him.

“Well, I had a dream last night, a nightmare,” he answered. Connor nodded. The night before, Markus woke up with a start. Connor was sleeping next to him, and was awakened by Markus’ sudden movement. He remembered Markus waking up suddenly and was breathing out of control and shaking. It took twenty minutes and forty nine seconds for Connor to calm him down.

“Well, I kept remembering the dream, it had flashed through my mind all day and I thought if I painted it, it would stop once and for all,” Markus explained. Connor looked at the painting again. Then, suddenly, the woman inside of the painting moved. Her head tilted side to side and her mouth started to move. Then, the flames that were behind her and around her started to sway back and forth. Connor watched. Then, suddenly the front door of the apartment opened. North, Simon and Josh walked in. Markus stood up.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Markus asked as he suddenly stood up. Connor looked at North.

“Hello, Connor,” she said with a dead look in her eyes.

 

 

North moved her head. Josh groaned and Simon sat frozen in the backseat. North slowly undid her safety belt and opened the door.

“North, what the hell?” Simon protested.

“North, are you alright? What happened? Why did you do that?” Josh asked. North climbed out of the car and suddenly ran into the empty street. There, in the middle of the road, there was a young girl standing there. North walked up to her. Josh and Simon slowly climbed out of the car and followed her.

North stood face to face with the girl. The girl was an African American girl, with a light blue blouse and a cut on her forehead. She was shaking.

“Are you alright?” North said to the girl. The girl shook her head and started to whimper. Simon and Josh joined her.

“Why did you jump in the street like that?” Josh asked the girl.

“Stop it, Josh, she’s hurt,” Simon protested. North took off her leather jacket and tried to place it on the girl.

“It’s alright, we’re going to get you to a hospital, alright?” she said to the girl.

“Is this why you went out of control with the car because of her?” Josh asked suddenly.

“Yes, can’t you see that she is in trouble?” North protested. Suddenly the girl started to scream.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you,” North said to the girl. Suddenly, the girl was surrounded by flames.

“What’s happening?!” Simon cried out. Josh backed away.

“We need to leave NOW!” he cried out. Then, the girl grabbed North by her shoulders. North screamed. The girl screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, huh? Yeah, left your guys hanging again. SORRY! SORRY! Please forgive me!   
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos I really appreciate them, as well as views and comments I get from people. Makes me feel warm inside. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes up in a hospital room, with Hank, Gavin, and Nines, while North suddenly wakes up in the Cyberlife tower. There was definitely one problem. No one knows where Simon and Josh were, and there was no Markus. As Connor tried to find out about Markus, Amanda, as well as Agent Perkins held North down on a table. Just then, truth about Markus comes out, and both Connor and North scream into the night.

The Demon Inside RA9 Chapter Five:

 

Chapter Five:

 

  
Connor’s eyes fluttered open. He was confused. There was a grey ceiling above him, with a light above him.  The walls were grey. He looked down and noticed that he was lying on a hospital bed. Both of his arms had IVs attached to him. He slowly sat up and looked around him. There were machines that were making beeping noises at him. There was a curtain next to him.  It felt like he was in a hospital room, and he was the patient.  He looked towards his left and he saw Hank. Hank was sitting down on a chair, with his head bowed and his eyes closed. It looked like he had fallen asleep. He looked around for someone else. He didn’t see Markus. He thought that if something had happened to him, at least Markus would be here, with him. Where was Markus? Why was he here? What happened? He tried to think back on what happened earlier. He was at his apartment, with Markus, they were talking, and there was that strange painting that Markus was working on. Then, North, Simon, and Josh appeared.  Where were they? Did something happened to them? Did something happened to Markus? Was he in the hospital too? Was he hurt?

 

Suddenly, the curtain pulled back and there was Richard.

“Connor! Thank RA9 you are awake!” he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What happened? Why am I here?” Connor asked. He glanced around. “Where’s Markus? Where’s Hank?”

“Hank and Gavin are just outside of the hospital room, Hank was so worried and stressed, Gavin decided to take him outside for a walk,” Richard explained.

“Markus?” Connor asked. Richard glanced away. He had a sad look on his face.

“Richard?” Connor asked. He slowly sat up. He grimaced and he glanced at his left arm, which was wrapped up in a white bandage. It was strange that his arm was bandaged like that. Usually, androids would get their limbs replaced. But for some reason, Connor’s arm was wrapped up in a bandage.

 

Just then, Gavin and Hank walked into the hospital room.

“Oh hey look, Tincan finally decided to wake up from his nap,” Richard frowned at him. Gavin looked at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Connor, Jesus Christ kid,” Hank exclaimed as he grabbed a chair that was next to him and sat down next to him. Connor immediately wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

“Are you alright Connor?” Hank asked.

“Hank, I am in a hospital bed, and my arm is bandaged, I think one of my biocomponents was replaced, and I don’t remember what happened, and I don’t have any idea where Markus is…” Connor said. Gavin and Richard looked at each other, with sad looks on their faces.

 

“Oh Connor,” Hank said.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, North opened her eyes. She found herself strapped onto a cot in a brightly lit room. From what she could remember in her memories, this was where Cyberlife manufactured and test androids before they were put in the warehouses for shipment to various Cyberlife stores. But after the revolution, the Cyberlife tower was used as a jail for androids, after they were arrested. They were strapped to cots for testing.

North started to struggle out of her straps. Why was she here? What was happening? The last thing she remembered was the young woman in the road and the car crash. Was the car crash the reason why she was here? Where was Simon and Josh? She needed to contact Markus or Connor, to get her out of here. She needed to find Josh and Simon.

 

“Well, well, well, WR400 model, serial number 641-790-831, is finally up and running again,” a human voice said.

“Who are you?” North called out. Then, a woman appeared in her vision. She was African American, with a white and blue dress and she looked like an older woman. She smiled down at North.

“Hello, WR400 model, my name is Amanda Stern,” the woman introduced herself.

“Where am I? What am I doing here?” North asked through her gritted teeth.

“You are one of the leaders of Jericho, is that correct?” Amanda asked. She stood straight and pressed a button. North felt herself being pushed to a sitting position.

“I’m not telling you anything, I am not talking,” North sneered. She was angry, but she was also scared. How did she end up from driving down a country road just outside of Detroit with her two best friends and then, suddenly, ended up at Cyberlife? Plus, who was that girl? What happened to her?

 

“Oh, I know who you are North,” Amanda said. She turned to a table and started touching random tools on the surface.

“I was just testing you,” Amanda went on. Just then, a man entered the room. He looked familiar to North. He looked like he was in his forties and he had a tan colored trench coat on and black slacks.

“Just got done questioning the others,” he stated. North gasped. He was the FBI agent that was at Jericho when the ship was attacked and blew up. Amanda looked at him.

“And what was the result?” Amanda asked.

“They were in shock, they acted like they had no idea what I was talking about, or what was going on,” Agent Perkins answered. She looked at him.

“That is very strange,” she said.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?!” North demanded. Amanda calmly looked at her.

“Nothing dear, they are in their own rooms, just like you, and just like you, strapped into cots for our own personal safety, especially after what happened,” Amanda answered.

“I don’t believe you, and what do you mean what happened? What happened?” North replied. Amanda and Agent Perkins looked at each other.

“You don’t remember?” Amanda asked as she walked closer to North. She reached out and touched her cheek.

“Don’t touch me,” North said, jerking her face away. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let it happen. She didn’t want to appear weak in front of her people’s biggest enemies so far. Then, she thought of Markus and Connor. At least they were safe, for now.

“North,” Amanda said. North turned away from her. Amanda shook her head.

“Do you remember what happened to Markus?” she asked. North looked and glared at her.

“What did you do with him?” she demanded.

“We didn’t do anything, you did,” Amanda answered. North shook her head.

“Markus is dead, and you, Simon, and Josh killed him,” Amanda said. North’s eyes got big and she screamed.

 

 

 

Connor stared into Hank’s eyes.

“Hank, tell me right now, where is Markus, why isn’t he here with me?” he asked. Hank looked at him sadly in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Connor, but I figured you were there, you might’ve known already,” Hank answered.

“Know what?” Connor asked. Hank looked at Gavin and Nines.

“Connor, Markus is dead,” Gavin said. Connor looked at him in the eyes. He slowly started to breathe rapidly.

“He was murdered,” Nines said,”North, Josh and Simon killed him and they seriously injured you.” Nines said. Just then, Connor screamed, Hank immediately grabbed him and held him close to him.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Connor cried out as tears came down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun DUN....DUNNNNNNNN! Okay, okay, please before you say or do anything, please don't kill me! *hides in corner* I am so sorry Markus! I am so sorry Connor! 
> 
> But damn, Markus is dead and murdered and North is the prime suspect? Wow, and I thought she loved him and all? 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Connor tries to cope with the fact that Markus is dead, he also tries to figure out what had happened to him. North, Simon and Josh managed to reunite through telepathy. As they cope with their loss and the fact that they were accused of Markus' murder, a ghost appears in North's room. Who was the mysterious girl that was on the road that night? What happened in Markus and Connor's apartment? Why can't North or Connor remember what happened?

 

 

After Connor emotionally broke down from learning about Markus’ death, he laid there in the hospital bed. He still had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about Markus. Memories of him and Markus flooded his processors. He thought that he could keep thinking about Markus, it would be a way to keep him alive. He wanted to stay in the world of memories, where he didn’t get hurt and Markus was still alive. He remembered crying on Hank’s shoulder and shaking so hard that even Richard and Gavin was worried and took turns with Hank trying to hold him, stop him from screaming and shaking so hard.

 

What Connor couldn’t figure out was what the hell happened? He remembered coming home, he remembered talking to Markus, remembered that freakish painting Markus was working on. He remembering seeing North, Simon and Josh entering the apartment.

 

Wait, there was something wrong. There was something up with North, Simon and Josh. Their eyes…..their eyes were different. He remembered Markus started to freak out when he saw them.

“What are you doing here?” Markus said to the trio in Connor’s memories.

“Hello Markus,” he remembered North saying to him. He remembered the panic look on Markus’ face. Why was Markus’ panicking over seeing their friends at their apartment? Then, he remembered something else. It was Josh’s, North’s and Simon’s eyes. They were all yellow in color. The irises in their eyes were yellow. That was not a normal eye color for androids, as well as for humans either. He had seen signs of androids becoming infected with viruses before. Their eye color can change, their synthetic skin can deactivate without warning, their voice modulator will become static. The color of their LED can change color as well. Were all three infected with a virus? Was that what caused the memory lapse and the glitches in their memory? But can a virus cause an android to become violent and kill others?

 

He couldn’t believe that North, Simon, and Josh would kill Markus. What motive would they have? As far as Connor knew, there were no arguments, and there were no tension and everyone got along great, like a family. At least Connor thought they were family.

 

Tears came down from Connor’s eyes. “Why?” he thought. He lifted his arm and glanced at his lower left arm. Why was it bandaged? Does these people in this hospital know how to treat an android’s injuries? Plus, there was the bandage around his waist. What happened to him? Why couldn’t he remember? What was going on?

 

After Amanda and the FBI agent left North alone, they inserted a sedative program in her to drug her, to keep her calm.

North laid there. Her eyes were closed. Her mind had drawn a blank. What the hell happened? Why couldn’t she remember what happened? She remembered driving the car down the country road, she remembered the girl in the road.  She remembered talking to the girl and seeing her shake. But just then, she remembered being surrounded by fire.

Flashes ran through her processors. She saw blue blood spilled all over walls and over a painting. She remembered hearing Markus scream.

“No! No! North please don’t!” Markus had pleaded with her. She remembered Connor pointing a gun at her and ordering her to stop. Connor had blue blood leaking out of his side and he was leaning on the wall for support. She remembered seeing Simon stalk Connor from behind.

She opened her eyes. Why was she seeing those things? Why was Connor pointing a gun to her head like that? Why was Markus on the floor, screaming at her to stop? Why was there blue blood everywhere like that? What were herself, Simon and Josh doing in Markus and Connor’s apartment when at first they were on a country road north of Detroit? Why was she seeing those things? Wait, there was a painting in that room. That wasn’t strange at first because Markus was always painting on his time off. But the painting, there was an image of someone or something familiar to her, but what?

 

 

Simon and Josh were hanging on an android module. They were hooked up by their hands and feet right next to each other. Simon groaned as he remembered waking up to this situation. He remembered the FBI agent, Perkins was his name, frowning at him asking him questions about Markus. He also remembered Perkins telling him Markus was dead and he, Josh, and North were the ones that were accused of killing him. He also remembered that they also were the ones accused of almost killing Connor as well? But why? Simon never even dreamed of laying a hand on Markus or Connor. He even had a crush on both of them, and even fantasizing about being with them. He looked over at Josh, and Josh was even confused and shocked about what was going on.

 

“Markus is dead?” Josh asked finally. Simon stared at him.

“I don’t want to believe it, I want to think that this was just some awful trick by Cyberlife or Agent Perkins,” Simon said. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Markus, his dear sweet friend. Connor, his close friend that he liked talking to. What was going on with his friends? Where was North? She was always the strong one. Where was she now? Was she dead too?

“But how, I remember North driving that car, my favorite song coming on the radio, and then, the crash and then, that girl, on the road, how did we end up here?” Josh replied.

“I don’t know,” Simon said, as he looked up and down, trying to figure out a way for both of them to escape.

“We have to get out of here,” he said. He wasn’t going to accept this, Markus being dead and Connor was missing as so was North.

“Where is North? As much as she annoys me, I am worried about her,” Josh said as he tried to move but  with his arms outstretched above him, and his hands restrained, he couldn’t do much.  

“I don’t know, but since we are awake, we can try to connect to her, the humans can’t hear us,” Simon suggested. Just then, he tried to connect telepathically to North.

“North, North, if you can sense or hear me, answer me, please,” Simon pleaded.

 

 

Just then, North heard something through her processors. She opened her eyes.

“Simon?” she called out. There was no one there. Then, she realized that he must be close by, otherwise how could he interact with her through the connection?

“Simon?” she called out through the connection.

“North, thank RA9,” Simon said through the connection.

“Where are you? Where is Josh? Are you both okay?” she asked.

“Josh is here with me, we are being hoisted up through the reset module, and also we don’t know for sure where we are, but we are alive and safe, for right now,” Simon explained.

“Thank RA9, for that at least,” North said. She breathed a sigh of relief. Outside of her cell, there was a cop standing there, watching her. The cop looked familiar. She looked like a cop that worked in the same precinct Connor worked at.

“I don’t know where I am either, other than strapped to a bed and there is a cell door and there is a cop and there is a table,” North explained.

“Right,” Simon agreed.

“North, did you see that Perkins agent there?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, there was a woman there, as well, they are gone for now, I am all alone,” North explained.

“So are we,” Simon said.

“The agent was here too, and he said that Markus is dead, and that Connor was hurt,” Josh said with emotion in his voice. North started to tear up.

“Yeah I know, he and the strange woman said the same thing,” she said as she felt herself started to cry. Oh Markus, poor Connor.

“But we didn’t kill him right, it has to be a lie right?” Simon asked, sounding like he was about to cry too.

“I don’t know, I don’t think we did, but I know one thing for sure, we have got to get out here, NOW!” North said. Just then, she saw someone familiar to her. She felt like there was someone there with her suddenly. The room felt colder.

“Who’s there?” she asked with her voice. The cop heard her and turned around to look inside the bars of the cell door.

Just then, there she was, the girl from the roadside. She looked at North in the eyes. She glared at her. North gasped when she saw her. Just then, the girl suddenly climbed on top of her.

“Get out of me, bitch!” she cried out as she struggled against her bonds.

Just then, the girl pulled out a knife and held it over her head. North screamed as she felt her arm getting slashed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chappie done! I am so glad that people are enjoying this fic, even though Markus is dead and the Jerricrew may or may not have killed him, but anyway, man, what is going on here? Can anyone guess what movie I got this idea from? I'll give you a hint, Halle Berry is in it. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was still in the hospital, Markus was still dead, and North, Simon, and Josh were still suspects in Markus' murder. While Nines was interviewing Connor, Connor started to replay his memories. But he seems to remember things differently. Markus was upset about something, and there was that strange painting again. Plus, there was a strange ghost girl in the apartment that appeared out of no where. Who is she? Is she the same girl that was there on the country road that night? Plus, is it the same girl that was attacking North in the white room?

 

 

Connor suddenly was bolted awake. Nines was above him, shaking his shoulder.

“Connor, are you alright? You were talking in stasis mode,” Nines asked. Connor slowly sat up. The sun shone brightly in the room. It was morning. Not far off, there was what looked like a technician for Cyberlife standing at the doorway.

“I…think….so,” Connor answered. Nines breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly sat down on the edge of Connor’s bed.

“Both Hank and Gavin went home understandably so,” Nines said. He looked at Connor in the face.

“They both asked me to interview you as a witness,” he said. Connor frowned at him.

“A witness?” he asked.

“Well,  you were found at the apartment with Markus as well as the with North, Josh and Simon. You were badly wounded, and Officer Miller said you were screaming as you heard Markus’ limp body. North, Josh, and Simon were standing there, North with a small hand held  ax and Josh and Simon had huge knives in their possession. As far as the rest of the police were concerned as well as the prosecutor, you were the only witness to the crime,” Nines explained. Connor listened intently. He couldn’t remember anything. All he could see through his memories were coming home to Markus. He remembered Markus sitting him down on the couch and Markus going into the kitchen. But then, he remembered North, Simon, and Josh arriving there suddenly.  He couldn’t remember why Markus looked freaked out about seeing them there. But then, there was a memory flash. He remembered getting that message that night during the search. It was from Markus and he sounded like he was in distress.

No, no, no no. He shook his head. He refused to believe it. He refused to believe that Markus was dead. He refused to believe that North, Josh and Simon were the ones that took his Markus away like that. He refused to accept any of this. Why? Why would they do it anyway?  There had to be a mistake. There had to be a clue to unravel all of this. Then, there was another problem. Who will take over Jericho and lead the revolution? With Markus and Jericho dead and gone, who will lead the androids? There was some discussion that Connor and maybe Kara will take over if anything would happen. No, there had to be a way to get out of this nightmare. But how?

 

“I….I…Nines,…I….can’t….I…” Connor began to say. Just then, he felt tears come down from his eyes. He started to cry. For some reason, it felt like it was a strange release to cry. It was like he was holding back something and that his dam of emotions would break at any minute.

“Oh Connor,” Nines said as he wrapped his arm around him and hugged him. Connor wept into his turtleneck teal colored sweater. Nines sighed as he held his grief stricken brother in his arms.

“I’m so sorry about all of this,” he said to him. Connor didn’t say anything but buried his face into Nines’ chest.

“It’s gonna be alright, we have you, me, Hank, Gavin and the rest of the station, we are your family now, we will do everything we can to keep you safe, and get to the bottom of all of this,” he said.

“I know…I know…” Connor sobbed as he felt more tears run down his cheeks.

 

After a few minutes, Connor slowly pulled away from Nines. He looked down at this lap.

“Where are they?” he asked.

“Who?” Nines asked.

“North…Josh…..Simon…where are they now?” Connor asked.

“They are at Cyberlife Tower facility right now, they have been placed under arrest,” Nines answered. Connor looked at him. Nines sighed.

“Where is…..Markus…body?” Connor asked. Nines sighed. He remembered that night where he found Markus and Connor. Connor was screaming and was holding Markus’ head and torso, but the rest of him was hacked into pieces. Connor was bleeding himself.

“He was taken to Cyberlife as well, but…he is in the basement right now,” Nines answered. Connor looked at him.

“Is there any way he could be….repaired?” Connor asked. Usually androids that were broken like that cannot be repaired, reset, or reactivated like that, but Connor as well as Markus had seen cases where androids were so badly damaged, but still they were recovered and reactivated somehow. Maybe Markus could be revived in some way. He may be not as the same before, but there was always a chance. Nines looked at him. He shook his head.

“I don’t think so Connor, I’m sorry,” he said. Connor lowered his head and started to cry more. But there was no way he was going to give up. There has to be a way. Nines slowly patted his back.

“Don’t give up yet, as soon as this investigation is over, we will go to Kamski. He was the original developer of Markus. He and Chloe had built him themselves. If there was any chance that Markus could be revived, they can. But there may be a chance they can’t,” Nines said. Connor nodded.

“I have to see him, Nines,” he said. Nines pulled away.

“I don’t think right now is a good idea,” he said. Connor looked at him.

“What?” Connor said. Nines stood up.

“Connor, trust me, you don’t want to see the shape Markus is in right now, he was torn to pieces, there is hardly a drop of blue blood left in him. All of his biocomponents are damaged beyond repair,” he answered. He looked at Connor.

“Hank, Gavin and I, as well as Captain Fowler are more worried about you, and your mental state,” he explained. Connor sighed. He was worried about himself too.

“So, let’s do this, I will ask you a series of questions about what happened that night,” Nines said.

“Okay,” Connor agreed, taking a deep breath.

“Let’s start with everything you can remember before the attack,” Nines suggested. Connor started processing through his memories.  He saw the case he and Hank were working on, involving Skylar, and then, he remembering questioning North, Simon, and Josh about Skylar accusing them of attacking her and her girlfriend. He remembered scanning their memories to see if it was true. Then, he remembered the glitches in their memory. Then, he remembered seeing Captain Allen at the office. He remembered seeing Captain Allen upset that his daughter was missing. Then, he was in Markus’ office. Then, he remembered the search party looking for Captain Allen’s daughter. Then, he remembered getting a message from Markus asking him to come home. But something was different, something was off. Instead of remembering to come home to a calm Markus that was painting. There was a different scenario playing out.

“Wait,” Connor said. Nines looked at him.

“Would you like it if we interface instead?” he asked.

“No, something’s wrong,” Connor answered.

“What?” Nines asked.

“Markus was there at the apartment, but it wasn’t like how I originally remembered,” Connor answered.

“What do you mean?” Nines asked. Connor’s memories played back again. But this time it was different.

 

 

Markus was upset and was pacing back and forth when Connor came home. Connor walked through the door of the apartment, and saw Markus, still in his jacket, upset, his hands laced back of his head, and his eyes were shut. He was pacing back and forth when Connor walked up to him.

“Baby, I came home as soon as I could, what’s wrong?” Connor asked. Markus froze, and opened his eyes and looked at him. He immediately ran to him and hugged him.

“Markus?” Connor asked, as he rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

“North, Josh….Simon…..they were……they…” Markus sobbed into his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, calm down, let’s sit down and think this through for a second,” Connor suggested as he sat Markus down on the couch.

 

Then, there it was. The strange painting that Markus had painted. Connor had seen Markus paint it before. It was still the same. It was a strange girl with a light blue blouse in flames and that there were chains on her wrists.

“I don’t know, I found them in a shed, in the woods that maybe you and your police friends were looking for that girl, and then, and they were…there was….”Markus tried to explain.

“Okay, okay, North and Simon and Josh were in a shed,” Connor said.

“They…..were……doing something bad Connor they…” Markus said. Then, the door slammed opened. There were North, Josh, and Simon. Their eyes were that strange yellow, and there was something wrong with them.

“Hello Connor,” North said in a creepy voice.

 

Suddenly Connor stopped replaying his memories.

“Connor?” Nines asked.

“Something’s wrong. I think there is something wrong with my memories, I am remembering things that are different than I originally remembered,” Connor explained.

“What do you mean?” Nines asked. Connor started to replay his memories again.

There, there was something different this time. Instead of the painting, there was the girl that was in the painting there. She was dripping wet and she was staring at Connor. She appeared out of nowhere. She looked at Connor. Connor stared at her. Then, she screamed. Suddenly flames covered the girl and the flames spread throughout the apartment.

“Wait, there was a girl,” Connor exclaimed.

“A girl?” Nines asked.

“Yes, she was there, I saw her, there was a painting Markus was working on, she was in the painting and then, suddenly, she was there, and she was on fire and she set the apartment on fire!” Connor exclaimed.

“Uh Connor, there was no fire and there was no girl seen at the crime, the apartment is fine, actually, if you don’t mind the furniture in disarray, and the blue blood splattered everywhere,” Nines said. Connor bolted up to a standing position.

“But she was there! I saw her! She was there! I don’t know how she was there but she was there!” Connor said. His stress levels were rising quickly. Suddenly, two technicians came into the hospital room.

“Back away,” one of them ordered Nines. The other one jumped on Connor and laid him down on the bed. Connor started to struggle against the man.

“We have to bring his stress levels down,” the technician said as he brought out a tube. He opened Connor’s wrist and pushed it into a port.

  
“No! No! What are you doing?” Connor demanded. Then, another memory flashed through his mind.  It was Simon and Josh. They were holding Connor down, just like the two technicians were. This time, their eyes were yellow and they were holding Connor down with more strength than Connor had ever seen them have before.

“CONNOR! HELP!” Markus screamed. North was backing him into a wall. North was walking up to him with an axe in her hand.

“I’m sorry Markus, you know I love you,” she said in a creepy voice.

“NO! NO! MARKUS! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCHES!” Connor yelled out.   


Just then, Hank, Captain Fowler and Gavin ran into the hospital room.

“What the fuck’s sake is going on?!” Hank demanded. Nines backed away towards the doorway. Connor had yelled out No, no, Markus, leave him alone you bitches out in the hospital room where Nines and the two technicians.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry Markus, I can’t……I…get off of me! He needs me!” Connor cried out. The program, the one of the technicians inserted into his wrist port, acted like a sedative. Connor was slipping into stasis mode. One of the technicians stood up and walked towards Gavin, Nines, Captain Fowler  and Hank.

“We need you to leave right now,” the AP500 stated.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Hank asked.

“Right now, he is very traumatized, anymore stress and he could shut down permanently,” the AP500 stated. All four  of them looked at each other as they quietly left the room. Each of them were wondering the same thing, what happened that night and what was wrong with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a whopper of a chapter! So, who is that strange girl? What is going on with Connor? Why was Connor remembering things differently? Plus, why am I asking you guys all these questions since I am the writer? *Shrugs* 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines, Hank and Gavin start to investigate further into the murder of Markus. Agent Perkins and Amanda discuss their clues on what was going on. Amanda thinks it is a virus that made them do this, but it doesn't solve everything. Who was the girl that North, Josh, Simon and now Connor see?

North was put into forced stasis. According to the technicians, there was some form of malware that was located in her system. Simon and Josh had the same malware. The problem was that the malware was unknown, and there was no data on it, or any information on it. Cyberlife technicians scan androids of malware constantly everyday and eliminate them daily. They had every virus and malware on file. But this one, was different. 

Amanda and Agent Perkins watched as North was lying on her cot, strapped to it, her LED was spinning from yellow to red, and red to yellow. The cop, Officer Tina Chen, was talking to her partner, Officer Chris Miller about what she had seen.

“According to the police officer, she heard the WR400 scream, and fought against her bonds. She even tried to attack the cop but the other cop and as well as security officers managed to intervene and stopped her,” Amanda explained.

“I see,” Agent Perkins agreed. “Any clues as on what lead to the homicide?”

“All we were able to detect is that there is a virus of some kind, we had never seen it before, I had never seen it before, all of our techs and IT analysts are working on it, but the firewalls are hard to penetrate,” Amanda explained.

“A new virus?” Agent Perkins asked, his hands folded across his back, and he arched an eyebrow. Amanda nodded.

“We detect and test androids every day for viruses and malware, almost all of them we were able to deactivate and destroy, but this one, this one is new, and it seems to be foreign,” Amanda answered. She started walking down the hall, and beckoned Agent Perkins to walk with her.

“Foreign?” he asked. Amanda nodded.

“Some viruses can be created outside of Cyberlife boundaries and networks, it is possible someone could create this virus, and managed to infect Jericho,” she explained. They were heading towards Simon and Josh’s cell. According the Officer Miller, they were still held to the reset modules. There wasn’t any problems yet.

“But why not infect Markus, or the AX400, or the Connor model, that I heard about?” Agent Perkins asked.

“That is a good question, I wish I knew the answer, but right now, we are working on it, as well as possible theories,” Amanda answered.

“What about the RK800, has it shown any problems? Any malfunctions?” Agent Perkins asked.

“So far, not yet, unfortunately, we don’t have any information about its condition right now,” Amanda answered.

“Why not?” Agent Perkins asked. They stopped at a glass door. There, through the glass door, there was two androids, a PL600, and a AP500, strung up on the reset module.  

“That looks uncomfortable,” Agent Perkins commented. Amanda glanced at the two androids.

“Kind of appropriate, don’t you think?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I suppose,” Agent Perkins answered, shrugging one shoulder. He turned to her.

“The RK800 model, why don’t you have any information about it?” he asked.

“The DPD had taken over the case, Connor is one of their officers now. Whenever an officer is attacked, they bond together as one unit, like a band of brothers kind of thing,” Amanda answered. Agent Perkins sighed.

“I kind of hate the blue blood brothers thing,” he commented.

“Hate it, or just jealous because DPD officers stick together, and for each other?” Amanda asked. Agent Perkins stared at her.

“Damn straight,” Officer Miller muttered. Agent Perkins turned around and glared at him.

“As soon as I get the DPD to agree to work with us, I will have more information on it,” Amanda said. An android, a female AX400 model, walked up to Amanda and Agent Perkins.

“Detective Reed, and Lieutenant Anderson are here,” she said. Amanda and Agent Perkins looked at her. Agent Perkins groaned.

“That asshole is here, he should’ve lost his badge a long time ago,” Agent Perkins complained.

“You don’t have many friends at the DPD, do you?” Amanda asked. Agent Perkins shook his head.

“At first, Detective Reed, and Captain Allen were corporative, but since they became friends with androids and became pro Android, they turned. And as far as Lieutenant Anderson is concerned, he is a crazy drunk with a badge and a gun,” Agent Perkins answered.

 

As soon as Gavin and Hank as well as Nines were granted access to the warehouse area of the building, they went straight to the facility where Markus’ body was stored. They went into the room and Gavin and Hank cringed. There, in the middle of the room, under a bright light, was what was left of the Deviant Leader.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank said. Gavin shook his head.

“I didn’t know that well, and there were times I didn’t like the son of a bitch, but still..he didn’t deserve that,” Gavin added. Nines walked up and grimaced as he looked into Markus’ lifeless eyes. Half of Markus’ torso was ripped apart, his head was bashed in, and his arms and legs were chopped off. No wonder Connor is traumatized. He shook his head. He couldn’t imagine what happened in that apartment, or what possessed those other androids to do something like this. Gavin and Hank joined him.

“There is no way you can reactivate him again, is there?” Gavin asked.

“I’m afraid not, even if I want to, I can’t. His CPU processor is too damaged, not to mentioned, he is in pieces, most of his biocomponents are severely damaged, there is no way he could be reactivated, just as I suspected,” Nines answered. He sighed.

“I told Connor, I would look into finding a way to reactivate Markus but now I feel like I am failing Connor,” he said sadly. He let out a frustrated sigh. Hank glanced at the broken android body.

“Sorry, Markus, we mean the upmost respect to you,” he said.

“Alright Tin Can, do your job,” Gavin said.

“Right,” Nines agreed. He scanned Markus’ body. He was looking for any more clues. Even though it is an open and shut case that the ones called Jericho, North, Josh and Simon had committed this crime, the real question is why. They were so close, they were like family. Were they attacked by some virus? Was it even the same models? He couldn’t help but remember Skylar saying it was those three that had attacked her and her girlfriend. There was one thing that bothered him. Their eyes were glowing yellow. Androids’ eyes do not glow yellow like that, unless there was some virus or some upgrade to their system. Androids change their hair color, remove their LEDs, change clothes, even change their eye color ever since the revolution. Some androids think that since they were free to make their own choices, they could do whatever they wanted. But when he saw them before the homicide, their eyes were normal. What happened to them that made them violent? Josh was an unlikely one to be violent and North was aggressive, but she loved Markus, Connor, and the rest. She didn’t have a reason why she would and Simon would go along with whatever Markus wanted him to do. Simon and Markus were best friends. None of it made sense. Plus, why did Connor survive? Did they attended to kill Connor too? Connor had sent a distress signal to Nines and sent warning texts to Hank and Gavin. Nines was in the shower with Gavin and they were making out. They too had quit the search for Captain Allen’s daughter when they couldn’t find anything on her. The next thin Nines knew he was at Connor and Markus’ apartment pointing a gun at a screaming North. Connor was on the floor with Markus, who was already dead at the time.

Nines sighed.

“There is no clue, I could detect,” he said in frustration. Hank and Gavin sighed.

“Fucking great, we wasted our time here,” Gavin complained.

“No, we didn’t, the suspects are upstairs, we have to question them now,” Hank said.

“Did you see who else was up there?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, Agent fucking asshole Perkins,” Hank answered.

“What I would like to know is why? He’s not an android supporter, he hates androids. Why would he care about this?” Nines asked. Hank shrugged.

“Don’t know, don’t care, all I know is that we are in charge in this investigation, no matter what the prick says,” Hank said. Both Gavin and Nines nodded.

 

Just then, as they were leaving, Nines saw someone walk down the hallway as they were leaving the room where Markus’ body was laying. He turned to see who it was, thinking it was one of the security officers, or one of the employees of Cyberlife.

But that wasn’t what he saw.

There, in front of him, was a girl. She was dripping wet from head to toe. She had on a light blue blouse the was stretched from her shoulders and went down to her thighs. She was barefoot. Nines stared at her. Who was she and why was she here?

“Nines, get a move on, let’s go!” Gavin called out. Nines turned to look at Gavin.

“Sorry Detective Reed,” he said. He turned back and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, another chapter is done. What do you guys is going on here? Who is the girl? Is there a virus that makes androids violent? If so, why is only North, Josh, and Simon that were affected? Is the girl just a figment of their imagination? Is she a ghost? Why is only androids can see her, and none of the humans can? 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*

**Author's Note:**

> well, damn, this is what happens with little sleep, Netflix, and RK1K, not to mention, bored as well as stressed 24/7. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


End file.
